BUS SETAN
by Ai Cute
Summary: Tolong ada bus setan berkeliaran sepanjang jalan. "Waaaaa….." teriak semua orang. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji yang lihat kondisi Utakata, hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Uh… uh..uh… Kasihan." Kata ketiganya kompak. ONESHOOT


**BUS SETAN**

Summary :

Tolong ada bus setan berkeliaran sepanjang jalan. "Waaaaa….." teriak semua orang. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji yang lihat kondisi Utakata, hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Uh… uh..uh… Kasihan." Kata ketiganya kompak.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Tragedy

WARNING

Cerita abal, gaje, humor garing, Pasaran, bertebaran Typos di sana-sini , OOC, and many mores.

Pair : ^_^

Author Note :

Fic abal lagi, sekuel KHS Kebanjiran Tolong. Semoga para reader berkenan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Utakata berjalan santai ke halte bus, sambil memainkan gelembung sabun. Ia cuek aja dilihatin beberapa pasang mata milik kaum hawa yang terpesona dengannya. Ia sudah biasa memperoleh semua tatapan kagum itu dari SD. Hanya di KHS saja, FGnya berkurang. Ia mesti berbagai dengan cowok-cowok tampan lainnya yang tergabung dalam OSIS. Tapi ia tak terlalu risau. Ia malah bersyukur tak lagi melewati pagi yang berat gara-gara perhatian yang tak diinginkannya itu.

Lima menit kemudian bus yang ditunggunya tiba. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk. Pagi ini bus termasuk sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di dalam, beruntungnya dia. Dia memilih tempat duduk di belakang. Ia sedikit kaget pas lihat Naruto sudah duduk tenang baca tidur pulas di bangku nomor 2 dari belakang dekat kaca jendela.

Ia banyak mendengar gosip tentang gadis ini. Sasuke bilang dia ini the Big Trouble. Gadis ini konon diduga penyebab KHS kebanjiran minggu lalu. Itu sungguh tuduhan yang aneh, mengada-ada, dan absurd. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa membuat KHS banjir? Memang dia keturunan dewa hujan, bisa bikin hujan deras turun di Konoha? Memang ini cerita fantasy? Itu tak lebih dari fenemona alam, titik nggak pake koma. Dasar merekanya aja yang lebay, tertular sifat parno jadi punya kepikiran kayak gitu.

Utakata segera duduk di kursi belakang. Bibirnya masih asyik memainkan gelembung sabun, menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah. Satu-per satu penumpang bertambah hingga bus pun penuh. Ia lihat dari sudut matanya, Naruto memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang nenek tua. 'Ternyata gadis ini baik juga. Ia tak seburuk yang dikatakan Sasuke.' Batinnya. Ia pun ikut berdiri, memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang ibu hamil yang baru naik. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto di bagian depan bus.

Tiba-tiba ada penumpang laki-laki yang bergerak cepat. Ia melewati penumpang yang sedang berdiri hingga di bagian depan bus, mendorong Naruto dan Utakata hingga menubruk ibu-ibu yang lagi duduk.

"Woy, ati-ati dong. Jangan main dorong seenaknya aja! Punya sopan santun nggak, sih." Gerutu Naruto yang merasa nyeri karena sikutnya kejeduk pegangan kursi.

Baru juga Naruto selesai ngomong eh ada yang teriak-teriak "Tolong jambret…! Tolong ada copet….!" Ternyata ada seorang karyawati yang dompetnya dicopet oleh laki-laki asing keturunan Afrika. Ia yang panik langsung mengancam pak sopir dengan pistol dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Cepat berhenti!" Ancamnya dan meletakkan pistolnya di pinggang sang sopir. Pak sopir itu kaget, lalu mengerem bus mendadak. Akibatnya banyak penumpang yang kepalanya terantuk sesuatu termasuk kepala Naruto dan Utakata yang saling bertubrukan. "Aduhhh…" teriak Naruto kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya di bagian belakang.

"Pak, ngeremnya jangan dadakan dong! Kaget kan ki…" Naruto terkejut ketika matanya sekilas melihat moncong pistol di pinggang pak sopir. Pencopet itu segera menyadari kalo aksinya sudah ketahuan, segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya. 'Dor….'

"Waaaa…" teriak para penumpang histeris, takut terkena peluru. Mereka menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik kursi. 'Dor…dor…dor…' Pencopet itu kembali meletuskan pistolnya beberapa kali, melukai sang sopir di bagian perut dan membuat bus kembali berjalan karena sang sopir tanpa sengaja menginjak kopling. Sang copet segera mengambil kesempatan meloncat dari bus sebelum bus melaju kencang.

Bus melaju tak terkendali karena stirnya tak ada yang memegangi. Sialnya jalanan yang mereka lewati berupa turunan, akibatnya bus meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah. "Aaaaa…." Semua penumpang berteriak kencang semakin histeris. Jantung mereka berasa copot. Para penumpang komat-kamit berdoa semoga selamat. Salah satu penumpang yang sadar teriak "Stirnya….! Oy. siapa yang bisa nyetir?" teriaknya spontan. Semua saling menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala bingung.

"Elo bisa nyetir, Nar?" tanya Utakata.

"Pernah diajarin Papi, sih. Tapi…"

"Ya udah, elo setir sana!"

"Tapi gue belum pernah praktek."

"Ya penting kan elo tahu teorinya. Daripada kita mati konyol. Sana, gih!" Utakata mendorong Naruto ke depan supaya gadis itu mau mengambil alih kursi pengemudi.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menyetir bus itu sambil mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan ayahnya. Utakata memindahkan pak sopir yang pingsan karena terluka. Berhubung masih amatir, Naruto pun kesulitan mengemudi bus. Ia mengendari bus ugal-ugalan Bus berjalan zig zag belok kanan kiri tak teratur sepanjang jalan, menabrak apapun yang ada di depannya. "Aaaaa….. Hiiiii…" teriak para penumpang tiap kali si bus menabrak sesuatu.

Mereka mulai putus asa. 'Sopirnya aja kayak gini alamat menuju akhirat nih, alih-alih selamat.' Batin semua penumpang, pesimis. Mereka berpegangan erat pada sandaran kursi, sedang yang berdiri memilih duduk di bawah, tak perduli kotor. Bagi mereka yang terpenting saat ini selamat sampai tujuan. Untung jalanan masih sepi jadi tidak terjadi kecelakaan beruntun.

Setelah melewati pengalaman traumatis akhirnya stir bus sudah bisa dikendalikan. Bus melaju teratur dengan GLB (Gerak Lurus Beraturan). Naruto bersiap mencari rem karena berniat berhenti di halte depan. Kesialan mereka tak juga berhenti. Ternyata remnya…

'Gawat…' batinnya melas. Ia menatap Utakata dengan raut pucat pasi.

"A-a-a-ada apa?" tanya Utakata cemas. Firasatnya buruk. Perutnya serasa dicengkeram kuat, mules. Tenggorokannya kesulitan menelan air ludahnya saking takutnya.

"Remnya…" kata Naruto lirih ketakutan.

"Remnya kenapa?"

"Remnya…"

"Iya, remnya kenapa?" tanya Utakata semakin tinggi saking cemasnya.

"Blong." Kata Naruto lirih, tapi bisa didengar semua penumpang.

"Apa?" teriak semua penumpang.

"Lalu gimana kita turun? Aku nggak mau di sini, hik…hik. Hiks… huwaa…." Teriak remaja murid SMP histeris. Meski demikian ia masih sempat-sempat update status di FB. Siapa tahu itu statusnya yang terakhir.

"Buka...! Aku mau turun. Aku belum mau mati di sini." Kali ini Bapak-bapak kantoran berteriak tak kalah histeris sambil menendang-nendang pintu bus yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Bayiku…bayiku…" kata ibu-ibu hamil itu ikutan panik. Semoga saja tidak terjadi pendarahan karena syok.

"Hiks..hikss…hiks…" isakan tangis para penumpang cewek bergantian dengan teriakan amarah.

"Oeeeekkk… oekkk…." Tangisan bayi ikut meramaikan suasana bus yang semakin tak terkendali. Banyak yang menangis, dan hanya bisa komat-kamit berdoa karena kaca bus itu tak bisa dipecahkan.

"Tenang Bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adik-adik. Kita pasti bisa mencari jalan keluarnya." Kata Utakata menenangkan.

"Tenang bagaimana? Memang kamu bisa menyelamatkan kita semua? Aku tak mau mati muda." Kata Bapak pakai baju ijo nomor dua di depan marah.

"Bukan elo aja yang takut mati, kita juga. Jadi nggak usah lebay." Balas bapak yang duduk nomor 3 ikutan emosi.

Suasana semakin ricuh dan saling melempar umpatan. "Aduhhh, tolong perutku sakit. Tolong selamatkan bayiku. Ini anak kehamilan pertamaku. Aku sudah menunggu selama 7 tahun. Ku mohon tolong selamatkan bayi ini." Rintih seorang ibu yang mulai pendarahan.

Semua terdiam dan saling lempar pandang. Mereka juga kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka aja tak bisa menolong diri mereka sendiri. Utakata kembali mendekati Naruto yang masih konsentrasi menyetir.

"Gimana nih, Nar. Elo ada ide?"

"Gue juga nggak tahu. Elo pikir gue superwomen."

Mereka berdua melemas, pasrah pada nasib apapun itu.

"Semoga saja bensinnya habis jadi bus sialan ini bisa berhenti." Rutuk pelajar SMU itu kesal. Ia merutuki nasib sialnya pagi ini.

"Aku tahu caranya. Kita banting stir dan tabrakkan saja bus ini ke pohon, pasti berhenti." Usul salah satu penumpang.

"Elo mau mati? Kalo nabrak pohon emang busnya berhenti, tapi nyawa kita semua taruhannya khususnya yang jadi sopir. Elo mau berkorban?" tolak penumpang lainnya.

Semua kembali terdiam. Naruto yang mendengar ide penumpang itu setuju. Ia juga tak mau berkorban sebesar itu. Dia masih ingin hidup la yaw. Mendingan putar-putar kota sampai bensinnya habis sendiri. Gaya menyopirnya masih kasar dan ugal-ugalan. Segala rambu lalu lintas ia trobos menimbukan kemacetan dan kekacauan di jalan yang mereka lalui.

Nguing…nguing…nguingg… motor polisi ikutna mengejar bus setan itu. "Menepi! Anda telah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Anda saya tilang." Teriak polisi lewat mikropon. Tapi bus setan itu tak mau berhenti dan terus melaju diikuti para polisi lalu lintas. Suaranya ramai sekali. Pengemudi yang lainnya memilih menghindar daripada celaka kena sambar sopir edan itu.

"Dasar sopir gila. Sudah bosan hidup apa? Bawa mobil kok gila-gilaan gitu." Rutuk salah satu pengemudi truk.

Bus kembali melaju gila-gilaan diiringi mobil polisi yang semakin banyak. Intruksi pak polisi mereka abaikan begitu saja, apalagi lampu merah? Seperti bus itu bisa berhenti aja. Kan remnya blong.

"Gawat, di depan macet total." Teriak salah satu penumpang lihat antrian panjang mobil di depan.

"Oh, shit." Rutuk Naruto kesal. Ia banting stir ke kanan dan ngambil jalan di trotoar, menabrak pot bunga dan tong sampah. Brakkk…. Klontang… Sampah pun berhamburan di sepanjang jalan. "Awas…" teriak penumpang membantu memberi arahan jika ada yang menghalangi di depan. Gerutuan para pejalan kaki dan sepeda terdengar.

"Woy, ini trotoar. Dasar sopir sinting." Rutuk mereka.

"Maaf. Remnya blong." Jawab penumpang bus.

Wussss, motor polisi masih setia di belakang mereka ikutan juga disumpahi pejalan kaki dan pesepeda karena merasa jalannya diserobot.

"Minggir…. Ada bus yang remnya blong…." Teriak para penumpang memaksa pemakai trotoar menepi.

'Tin tin tinn…' teriakan klakson ikut memberi peringatan pemakai trotoar yang lain. Mereka akhirnya berhasil melewati kemacetan panjang dan kembali ke jalur yang benar. Naruto melihat plang nama KHS. Ia jadi punya ide yang lebih baik biar bus ini berhenti, terhindari cacian pemakai jalan, dan mereka semua selamat.

"Semuanya pegangan." Teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba.

"Elo ada ide, Nar? Ku harap itu bagus." Kata Utakata yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, ingin muntah. Dari tadi tubuhnya oyeng sana sini dan isi perutnya seolah diaduk-aduk. 'Sial. Benar kata Sasuke, Naruto itu Big Trouble. Baru kali ini ia naik bus setan.' Gerutunya berusaha menahan mulutnya biar nggak muntah.

SKIP TIME

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji berjaga di gerbang selatan seperti biasanya. Shika, Kiba, dan Menma di gerbang utara. Tadi Utakata udah ijin nggak bisa piket karena ada urusan penting. Seperti biasanya mereka harus mengamankan para gerombolan absurd yang melewati gerbang ini. Jangan sampai ada anak yang terlambat lolos, dari hukuman.

Lima menit lagi bel. Sebagian besar murid sudah datang. Mereka ngobrol sejenak sambil menunggu bel berdentang.

"Kok waktu itu, elo langsung tahu kalo kedatangan Naruto bawa bahaya?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Berkaca dari kasus tahun lalu."

"Kasus apa?" kata Neji.

"Kakuzu itu si super pelit. Ia tak pernah mau ngasih apapun pada orang lain Cuma-Cuma. Tiba-tiba ia nyumbang uang untuk para korban Tsunami di Kirigakure. Habis itu hujan turun terus-menerus selama 3 hari plus petir menyambar-nyambar. Tapi nggak sampai banjir sih."

"Gitu doang?" tanya Sasuke masih sangsi.

"Iya. Gue pikir orang yang mendadak berubah drastis dari kebiasaan buruknya, sanggup menimbulkan fenomena alam baru. Tebakanku benar kan?"

"Yah, gue rasa elo benar. Eh elo dengar sesuatu nggak?" kata Neji menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kayak ada bunyi klakson bus." Kata Sasuke menimpali.

"Gue juga dengar suara sirine motor polisi." Gaara menambahkan.

Ketiganya saling menoleh dan melihat dengan horor yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka bergegas lari menjauh dari pintu gerbang saat gerbang itu ditubruk bus besar, terseret maju hingga nubruk timbunan pasir yang berjajar di dekat gerbang. "Waaaaa….." teriak semua orang baik penumpang bus maupun murid yang masih ada di halaman. Bus akhirnya berhenti dan pasirnya berhamburan, menutupi body bus setan.

Polisi dibantu staf KHS membantu menyingkirkan pasir dan membuat pintu bus bisa terbuka. Para penumpang keluar satu per satu dengan lemas, seperti nyawanya sudah hilang. Ibu hamil, sang sopir, dan bayi-bayi diamankan polisi untuk dirawat di kilinik terdekat. Utakata keluar dengan lemah lunglai dan memuntahkan semua sarapannya di selokan. "Huekkk.. huekkk…huekkk…"

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji yang lihat kondisi Utakata, hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Uh… uh..uh… Kasihan." Kata ketiganya kompak.

Utakata bersumpah tak ingin naik bus lagi. Mending naik kereta listrik saja ke sekolah. Dan ia menambahkan Naruto sebagai daftar list yang harus dihindari. Polisi minta keterangan para penumpang yang masih bisa dimintai keterangan. Ternyata bus setan itu gara-gara sang sopir pingsan karena tertembak dan Naruto terpaksa mengambil alih kemudi. Naruto pun bebas dari ancaman penjara, tapi tetap dihukum kerja sosial karena membhayakan nyawa banyak orang.

Naruto langsung melemas dengar kerja sosail. 'Pasti capek banget tuh. Aduh males banget, deh.' Pikirnya. Hukuman Naruto bertambah dengan kedatangan Kakashi sensei yang merasa sudah menua.

Rambutnya rontok hanya karena denger ada bus menubruk gerbang sekolah. Pasti ini gara-gara dia. Siapa lagi? Oh ya Tuhan dosa apa sih dia? Punya murid gila macam itu. Lihat ia tak hanya ubanan di usia 30an, ia terancam botak gara-gara ulah gadis itu. 'Hilang sudah ketampanannya.' Batinnya merana.

"Naruto…!" teriak Kakashi sensei.

"He he he… iya, sensei." Kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Detensi. Ikut aku ke kantor!"

"Iya, detensi ya detensi nggak usah pake kuah kale."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Nggak ada. Sensei tampan deh."

"Pujianmu tak akan mengurangi detensimu." Balas Kakashi gahar. Mereka pun pergi.

Akhirnya kisah berakhir dengan selamat dan bahagia untuk semua orang, kecuali Naruto yang masih harus menjalani hukumannya.

**END**

He he he fic abal lagi. Semoga para reader berkenan. Please review sebanyak-banyaknya ya.


End file.
